He and She
by stelenaxdelena
Summary: This is a fanfiction written about season 5 of The Vampire Diaries. Plot: Elena and Damon have been living in pure ecstasy for the last 3 months. Stefan(Silas) has returned with a bang, leaving the whole town in danger. Damon and Elena find Stefan and deal with the consequences. Will things ever be the same for the trio again?
1. Chapter 1

_It felt like she had been walking for hours but she knew she had just started. She was looking for something, someone, Stefan. She knew she needed to find him, she just didn't know where. She finally came across a large silver box. She couldn't quite make out what it was until she got closer. Suddenly she realized what it was, a safe. Taking another step closer, her hand automatically reached out and grabbed the handle. Slowly, she pulled it open. Taking another step closer, her legs only inches away from crashing into the safe, she looked down at what was inside. The next thing she saw left her speechless. _

Elena quickly sat up and looked around. "Ugghh." Elena mumbled to herself in a whispered tone. Looking down at her shaking hands, Elena let out a deep breath. Another sleepless night filled with nightmares and visions, she thought to herself. The dreams had only become second nature to her. She almost had a dream about Stefan every night since she had last seen him. The dreams had only gotten worse ever since she had found out he was missing. Not only missing, but trapped. He was god only knows where all alone and scared. The thought of him being scared and alone made chills run down Elena's spine. She closed her eyes and sat back, placing her head on the bed frame behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to relax. "Elena." Damon mumbled. His voice startled her, causing her to jump and quickly sit back up. "Anyone ever told you that you don't sleep like the dead?" He smirked and placed his hand on her arm. She looked over at him and let out a quiet giggle that only she could hear. "You were restless all night, did you get any sleep?" He asked, sounding serious. Elena didn't want to lie to him, not after she had lied to him all summer, but she also didn't want to see the hurt on his face when she told him about another one of her dreams about Stefan. Carefully she thought about what to would say next. "I had another dream about Stefan." She replied simply. The minute the words came out of her mouth she immediately saw his expression change. The way he looked only made her feel ever more guilty then she had before. It only took him moments before the words flew out of his mouth. "I know you have some special connection to your ex-boyfriend but I don't need the play by play, Elena." He replied with a sharp tone. Elena looked over at him, trying not to let the guilt eat her alive. "I know, and it's weird. I'm sorry. I just-" She mumbled but was interrupted. "Try to get some sleep." He replied, with a harsh tone. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed by the whole situation, or just upset. Elena shook her head and sighed, secretly hoping he would hear it. She slipped back down under the covers and turned over towards the window. Quickly closing her eyes, she relaxed her mind, hoping sleep wouldn't elude her.

Elena was woken up out of a sound sleep to a loud noise coming from down stairs. She rubbed her eyes and turned over, not surprised when she saw the empty space next to her. She quickly sat up when she heard the noise again. Her first thought was that is was just Damon being a klutz downstairs, but the racing of her heart told her differently. She delicately jumped out of bed at vampire speed, quickly stopping when she reached the bedroom door. She peeked her head around the corner and listened carefully for another loud bang. But when she heard nothing, she suddenly felt her heart rate slow down. The let out a deep breath and a quiet giggle at how stupid she had been. What did she think it was, or who did she think it was? Silas? Elena shook her head at herself and headed down the stairs. Elena stepped off of the last step and looked around. It felt so empty, although, she knew Damon had to be home. Where else would he be? "Damon?" She shouted. "Where are you?" Elena suddenly felt a cool breeze on the back of her neck. She whipped her head around and saw that the front door was open. The sun had barely popped out from behind the fluffy clouds, but it was light enough that she could see clearly. Taking a step closer to the front door to close it, something stopped her. She noticed a shirt sitting in the front lawn. "Damon?" She managed to mumble in a hushed tone. She kept walking until she was outside on the porch. Looking around, it looked like no one was home. "Damon, if this is a game, I don't want to play-" She mumbled. Elena threw her arms up in the air and let out a sigh. "Ugh." She replied in a annoyed tone. She crossed her arms back over her chest and headed towards the door, feeling more annoyed then she had before. Nearly losing her balance, Elena realized she had almost slipped and falled down. **What the hell? **She thought to herself. She looked down at her feet and was nearly paralyzed with fear at what she was looking at. Blood. Her heart suddenly started to race, she looked around desperate for help. **Damon's blood. **She thought. She ran foward towards the shirt that was thrown in front of the house. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. **No, it can't be. Stefan's shirt? **She thought to herself. Her heart was beating faster then it had before. She suddenly felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around so fast, she nearly lost her balance. She was shocked when she saw who was standing in front of her. Stefan. **Oh my god, why is he here? Why is he standing right in front of me? This can't be real. **She thought to herself. Her heart was still pounding. Stefan took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. She stood there for a moment, dazed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. It only took seconds before she felt a sharp pain starting in her back and spreading throughout her whole body. The sudden pain she felt shocked her, causing her to drop to the ground. Stefan knelt down to her fallen body and placed his hand on her face. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Elena's vission blurred and the last thing she remembered before she was dead to the world was his voice, "Now you know how I feel." He replied in a hushed tone.

"Elena, Elena wake up!" Damon was shouting and trying to get Elena to wake up. Her quiet sleep talk had turned into piercing cries for help. "Elena!" Damon shouted even louder then he had before. He looked at her for a moment. She finally stopped screaming and slowly opened her eyes. "Damon." She replied in a hushed tone. Damon looked at her with a slight smile and placed his hand on her face. **Like Stefan had. **She thought to herself. "You must of been dreaming again." He sighed. She looked over at the clock on the night table next to the bed, 7:00. She must have fallen back asleep, which was a surprise. "I had another dream about Stefan, but this time it felt so real." She replied and turned her head back around to face him. The smile that was on his face had faded away. He replied with a nod, not knowing what to say. The look on his face had become so familiar to her, but she could never figure out exactly what he was thinking. Was it jealousy, anger, or just frustration? The mystery would remain unsolved. She could never tell exactly how he was feeling, it was hard. Damon pulled his hand away from her face and turned over on his back, letting out a quiet sigh. "Damon." She whispered. She knew he could hear her, he didn't want to answer or he just wasn't sure how. Elena placed her hands over her face in frustration. Damon didn't want to talk about it, and honestly, she didn't either. Talking about their feelings had never been something that came easily for them. Damon sat up and looked at the clock, 7:05. He wasn't going to sit in bed all day and listen to Elena's dreams about her ex-boyfriend. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to avoid the conversation that was bound to happen one of these days. "Elena-" He replied but was hushed by Elena. She leaped into his lap at vampire speed, placing her finger over his lips. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied with a slight smile. "I just want to do this." She removed her finger from his lips and kissed him passionately. "And this." She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his. He flipped her over on her back at vampire speed. She let out a small giggle at his intentions.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I plan on making this fanfiction a love triangle (hopefully) with a mix of Stelena/Delena. Leave reviews and tell me if I should write more! x x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon ~ **

Damon kissed her passionately, not wanting to stop. If it was possible to freeze time, he would of. He backed up, parting from her perfect lips. He looked down at her, admiring her beauty. She looked perfect. A slight smile appeared on her face. At that moment, she looked like a fallen angel. The light, shining perfectly on her silky, brown hair. Damon slowly brought his face close to her, their lips nearly touching. She let out a quiet giggle. He never wanted this moment to end. Just as he was about to kiss her, a sudden buzzing stopped him in his tracks.

"Your phone has impeccable timing." He replied, clearly annoyed with the distraction.

Elena let out a quiet groan, placing her hands over her face. Damon rolled back over, placing his head on the pillow behind him. He turned his head, watching her as she turned over, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone with a coarse tone.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Sorry If I woke you." Katherine replied sarcastically

"What the hell Katherine? How did you get my number?" Elena replied angrily.

Damon placed his hand over his eyes and let out a loud groan. He was clearly annoyed before, but now he was even more annoyed, knowing it was Katherine on the phone. "What does she want?" Damon whispered, looking at Elena. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Even though he could hear the whole conversation, he still found it polite to ask.

"Doesn't matter. Glad you picked up, I assume you didn't have my number in your contacts." Katherine snarked.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena hissed, trying to keep herself from yelling at the annoying human.

"I'm hungry and you don't seem to have anything that's catching my eye." Katherine replied, sounding amused.

"First of all, you called me on the phone even though we're in the same house? And now you're telling me your hungry? Are you serious Katherine!" Elena yelled into the phone. Now she was mad.

"I didn't want to come upstairs and disturb you and your boyfriend." She paused. "Anyway, you seem to have forgotten there's an actual human living here and she requires food to survive." She mumbled, not sure if she should continue.

Elena's cheeks suddenly got a little pink to them. Was she blushing? Damon couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to the word "boyfriend."

"Now, getting to the point. I'm hungry, carless, and poor." Katherine replied, letting out a quiet sigh. "And I want pizza." She mumbled.

"You have a phone, order pizza." Elena replied, trying not to raise her voice again.

"I want frozen pizza." She replied in a hushed tone.

Katherine was ruthless. When she wanted something, she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. And if she wanted pizza, frozen pizza nonetheless, she would get frozen pizza. Damon let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "Needy little thing isn't she." He replied. Elena looked over at him and smiled lightly.

"Fine. If that's what it takes for you to leave us alone, we'll get you your damn frozen pizza." Elena replied with a calm tone.

She hung up the phone and then turned her body around to face Damon. He looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression. She seemed annoyed, but who wouldn't be? He had heard the whole conversation with Katherine. He knew what was coming next, someone was going to be making a trip to the store and he was almost positive it wasn't going to be Elena. He sat up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Would you mind?" He heard Elena ask him.

"Sure. I was planning on meeting up with the sheriff anyway." He replied.

He got in the shower and quickly washed up. As soon as he got out he dried off and got dressed. The last few days hadn't been easy, especially now that Elena knew Stefan had been missing all summer. It was hard, even for him, knowing his baby brother had been missing and he didn't even know about it until a week ago. Damon ran a brush through his hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, lost in thought. _What would Stefan be like? Would he be different, would he be the same brother that was always there for him? _He was already guilty for being with Elena all summer and not even thinking twice about why his brother hadn't contacted them all summer. He had assumed he was just giving them space, the thought never even crossed his mind, and he felt guilty. Damon was suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard Elena yelling. He walked into his bedroom and looked around. He was so distracted, lost in thought, he hadn't even heard Elena leave his bedroom.

"Elena?" He questioned, looking around.

He headed downstairs and then heard another loud noise coming from the sitting room. He could barely make out what Elena was yelling about.

"_You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?" _

Damon followed the yelling and walked into the sitting room where Elena and Katherine was arguing. Elena had thrown her hands up in defeat. She hadn't even noticed Damon had entered the room. He just stood there for a moment in awe. He hadn't seen Elena so upset in a while. It only made him more curious to find out what they were arguing about.

"Why would I make something like that up? I know why I had the dream, and I know why you did too." Katherine replied with a surprisingly calm tone. "Oh and who's the stalker now?" She let out a quiet laugh and pointed at Damon.

"Cat fight?" Damon replied with a smirk. "And what are you two fighting about?" He asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Should you tell him, or should I?" She replied and crossed her arms.

Elena turned around and looked at Damon. She had a look of defeat on her face, like she had just lost a bet. Damon looked at the two of them for a moment, trying to figure out what they could both possibly be arguing about. What could Katherine say to possibly get to her like that? Suddenly, just like that, Damon knew what they were fighting about.

"Could this possibly have to do with a certain vampire? A certain bambi-loving vampire? He replied with a slight smile. A small smile was all he could force to cover up the way he was really feeling.

"And we have a winner!" Katherine laughed and clapped her hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena ~**

Elena couldn't even answer Damon's simple question; _What are you two fighting about?_ She wasn't even sure what they were fighting about. She was just annoyed with Katherine for calling her and demanding they buy her food.

"_And we have a winner!" Katherine laughed and clapped her hands together. _

She barely heard what Katherine had just said. She was too busy thinking about other things. _Why did Katherine have a similar dream about Stefan on the same night that she did? There was no way she could have made up the details she described; pain, blood, and Stefan. The dream had felt so real, it was like she was there with him. _Elena lost her train of thought when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Elena! Hello? Earth to Elena. Is anyone in there?" Katherine shouted, waving her hands back and forth in an annoying gesture.

Elena stared at her for a moment, feeling slightly confused. She looked over at Damon who was just standing there watching Katherine. He seemed upset about something, but she was too distracted to figure out what he was upset about.

"Yeah. What?" She replied shaking her head.

"Did you hear a word I said? I'm hungry." Katherine moaned, placing her hands over her stomach.

Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine. She had always been a bit dramatic about things. Katherine was the helpless human in a group of vampires. Elena knew how that felt and she could relate. She felt pity for Katherine, but that didn't excuse her annoying behavior earlier. Elena turned her head slightly, looking at Damon. He was still standing there, just staring. She wasn't sure if he was staring at Katherine, or just staring in general. Finally she saw him move to face her.

"Anything else we need from the store?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "Better tell me now or you'll be drinking blood bags, Katherine." He smirked, looking at Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She was defiantly annoyed with Damon's sarcastic comment.

"Pizza, chips, and some sort of cookies." Katherine replied with confidence. "Oh, and tums."

He suddenly turned around, looking at me. I could swear I saw hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't going to bring it up right now. Especially not when Katherine was here, listening to our every word.

"Anything you need?" He smiled lightly.

"I think I'm good. Call me and let me know if you find anything." I replied, feeling slightly nervous about him going off on his own.

"I will. Are you staying here today?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I might head out later, not sure yet." I replied lightly, not telling him the whole truth. "I'll have my phone on me if you need anything." I replied with a smile.

He kissed me on the cheek and headed out the door. I let out a deep breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I ran my hands through my hair and turned around to face Katherine. She was standing there lazily, playing with her hair. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but I didn't want to stay cooped up in the house all day, especially not with Katherine around.

"Come on Katherine, we're going on a road trip." I grabbed the keys and gestured towards the door.

She stopped playing with her hair and just stared at me for a moment. I wasn't sure if she was going to cooperate, and honestly, I didn't care. I would compel her if I had to. She placed the hand that had been tangled up in her hair firmly on her hip.

"Well, well, well. Little vampire is now a liar?" She replied, laughing slightly.

For a moment she almost looked scared. _Was she scared of me? Of course she was, I did shove the cure down her throat. _The thought of her being scared of me made me smile.

"I never said I _wasn't _going anywhere. Now that would be a lie." I replied harshly.

"I'll go with you. You've been holding me hostage here for days anyway." She replied, sounding confident in what she had just said.

"I wasn't going to give you a choice anyway." I replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

She quickly turned around, grabbing her purse. She scurried past me towards the door where she slipped on her abnormally high heels. For a second, she almost looked like her old self, _the sassy vampire_. She always had her hair curled to perfection, nose powered, and lips glossy. Even as a human, Katherine still attempted to keep up her old ways by dressing and acting the same. She may have tried, but I saw the differences. Her clothes weren't so skin-tight anymore and her lips were a nude color. She attempted to curl her hair, but it always ended up looking like a fluffy mess. I guess not having personal slaves to do your hair and shopping was really hard for Katherine.

"Could you be any slower?" I sighed and crossed my arms. "The whole human thing has really slowed you down." I let out another sigh.

She gave me a dirty look and rolled her eyes at me.

"You can't blame anyone but yourself." Katherine replied with a harsh tone.

I opened the door and started walking towards the car._ She was right though, I was the one who had made her human. _I put the keys in the ignition and drove off. I wasn't sure this was a good idea, but I wanted answers. I wanted to know what happened to Stefan and if he was ok.

**Damon ~**

Walking around the grocery store, he felt lost. It had been a while since Damon had been to the store to shop, and for food nonetheless. Actully, now that he thought of it, he had never been grocery shopping before. The thought made his lip curl up into a slight smile. He was so amused about this whole "grocery store" experience he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into someone.

"Excuse me." He replied, sounding amused. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl he had crashed into was very short, she must of only been five foot tall. He looked at her for a moment, looking her up and down. Her hair was a neon green, he had never seen a hair color so bright. She was pale and had the lightest brown eyes he had ever seen.

"It's ok." She smiled lightly. "Sometimes I get lost in thought too."

Her answer surprised him, he was caught up in the moment. Her voice was so soft and innocent, it was almost mesmerizing. After being caught up in the moment, he realized he had knocked some groceries out of her hand.

"Here let me help you pick those up." He replied with a slight smile.

He bent over to start picking up the items that had fallen on the ground but was stopped by a light touch that surprised him. She had placed her hand on his shoulder. He could feel her cold hand through his shirt. He stood up fully and looked down at her face. She looked very content with her bold move. She moved the hand that was resting on his shoulder up towards his face. _She's brave - placing a hand upon a vampire. _Damon suddenly felt his head being pulled closer towards her face. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"You're drawn to me." She replied again, not breaking eye contact.

_Drawn to her? What is she, crazy? I'm not drawn to her, I'm just. Not sure. _Damon's thoughts were interrupted by another action that surprised him.

"Now take this, and don't ask me any questions." She whispered, placing a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

It took him a moment to process what she had just placed in his hand. _Paper? _Damon broke eye contact with her and looked down at his hand, not sure what to think. He could only wonder.

"What's your name?" He stuttered, looking back up at her face.

She seemed shocked by his question. He could only hope she would answer.

"Qet- Qetsiy-." She stuttered, pausing for a moment. "Tessa, my name is Tessa." She replied, sounding confident in her new answer.

_Qetsiyah, as in Silas's lost love? No way. There's no way I'm standing here talking to the famous Qetsiyah. _Lost in thought, Damon barely heard what she said.

"Now I have a question for you. Do you know of your brother Stefan's whereabouts?" She asked curiously.

He wasn't sure how to answer the question. He had no idea where Stefan was and even if he did, he wasn't going to tell her. _Why did she want to know? _Damon's head was filling with questions he wasn't sure he should ask. She seemed like she wanted to ask all the questions.

"No, I don't. But I assume you do." He replied with a smirk, trying not to sound annoyed at the question.

"Good, I mean- ok. That's all I needed to know." She replied, placing her hand on the top of his head.

She shut her eyes and started chanting some unknown language. He would of taken her out right here, but he couldn't, especially not in the middle of a very crowded grocery store. Seconds later her was left standing there, alone. He was left alone with a head that was foggy and a note in his hand. A note he wasn't even sure he wanted to read.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm a little disappointed I haven't gotten very many reviews so far, considering the views I've gotten on the story. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it. This chapter was just a filler before the BIG chapter I'm currently working on. p.s. next chapter will be containing Stefan! (maybe Stelena) ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena ~**

"And we'll never be Royals!" Katherine laughed, singing loudly.

I turned around and looked at Katherine. She was so lost in the loud music coming from the radio, she didn't even notice Elena was staring at her. She was dancing in her seat and singing loudly. Not that I was expecting it to be a quiet drive, but she wasn't expecting Katherine to sing. _Gosh, she really could use some singing lessons, _I thought to myself and let out a quiet giggle.

"Royals!" Katherine shouted, laughing at herself.

It was surprising to see her in such a good mood. Being a human had really changed Katherine. She had definitely lightened up a bit, not much, but it was a slight difference. It almost seemed like Katherine was enjoying being around someone else. _Had she been alone all summer? _The thought had crossed my mind before, but now I was really curious. _What has she been up to? _I couldn't help my curious thoughts. She moved her hand over the power button on the radio, not thinking about her next move.

"What the hell? I was listening to that!" Katherine shouted. "Put it back on!" She shouted, sounding serious.

I paused for a moment and looked over in Katherine's direction. She just glared at me, not saying another word.

"What were you doing all summer?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious. "Where were you?" She questioned again.

A look of confusion suddenly appeared on Katherine's face. _Is she shocked by my question? Will she tell me the truth? _My thoughts got the best of me, like always. I barely heard what Katherine had just said.

"You asked me a question and now you're ignoring my answer?" Katherine shouted angrily. "Make up your mind." She mumbled and turned towards the window, lost in thought.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I replied with a hazy tone.

She turned around and faced me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling at that moment, either sadness or confusion.

"I-" She paused. "I was trying to survive." She replied with a shaky tone.

In that moment, I almost felt guilty. I was the one who had gotten her into this situation, being human and all. _Why am I guilty? She should be guilty, after everything she put us all through. What is wrong with me?_ I shook the thought away, thinking about what to say to her next.

"It- it wasn't easy." She replied with a calm tone. "Being human, it's hard." She admitted freely.

"Tell me about it." I replied jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "I still remember how hard it was to be human around a bunch of vampires." I replied with a slight giggle.

"Do- do you miss it?" She replied with studdered words.

"I miss it, yes." I replied, sounding serious now.

She turned back around and faced the window, watching the cars pass by. The conversation had struck a nerve, I could tell. She was getting emotional, maybe. I focused my attention back on the road in front of me. We had a long drive ahead of us.

**Damon ~**

He stood there, still as a statue, not sure what had just happened. He couldn't quite remember. He remembered why he was in the grocery store, he just couldn't remember the last few minutes. His attention was suddenly focused on one thing; a note. There was a crumpled up piece of paper in the palm of his hand. It was a simple white piece of paper, it looked like it was a new piece of paper actually. He grabbed the piece of paper with both hands, unfolding it. He eyed the unfolded paper, looking at every word.

_I know you're wondering where I am and if I'm ok. I want you to know, I'm ok. I'm doing good, I'm staying at a friends for a while. After everything that happened, I need time. Don't come looking for me, I don't want to be found. I'll find you when the time is right. _

_Stefan_

He must have read the note a thousand times, or at least it felt like he had. But one thing caught his eye, it wasn't Stefan's hand writing. _Could it be Silas? _His mind was racing, trying to put the pieces of the unsolved puzzle together. _Who would want me to think that my brother wanted to be left alone? Why would they write a fake letter saying that he was ok? Who doesn't want us to find Stefan? _He still couldn't figure out who had written the letter and he wasn't sure where he had even found the letter. The last few minutes were a blur, he couldn't remember a thing.

"Damn." He mumbled to himself.

He turned around, heading towards the exit. He didn't care if Katherine wanted frozen pizza, he just cared about one thing; Stefan. He needed to find out what was going on. _Damn Bonnie, where are you right now? _He stepped outside, taking in his surroundings. He let out a deep breath and ran off into the daylight.

**Elena ~ **

Parts of the dream I hadn't remembered earlier were starting to come back to me piece by piece. I had seen a unknown place; a small bar. The parts of the dream I was remembering were from the first dream I had last night, the one about the safe.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I mocked as I shook Katherine awake.

"We're here already?" She replied in a sleepy tone, yawning.

"Yep." I replied as I opened the door.

She opened the passenger door and let out a loud sigh. She put her arms in the air and stretched.

"This is the place." She replied. "The one I saw in my dream." She replied in a shocked tone.

I barely heard what she had said as I walked towards the door. _Stefan. _His name was running through my mind, I could only hope he was here. If he wasn't, I had no idea where he was and if he was ok. This was my only hope for finding him.

"Come on, Katherine. We don't have all day." I replied impatiently, pointing at the sky.

She walked towards me with her usual sassy attitude. I could tell by the way she looked at me she was annoyed by my comment. I opened the door and stepped inside. _It's going to be ok, everything will be ok. Stefan will be ok, _I thought to myself, trying to mentally prepare for what could happen. _Everything will be ok_.

"What the?" Katherine spoke quietly.

I barely heard what she said, I was too distracted by what was right in front of me. I was trying to wrap my mind around what I was seeing, making sure I wasn't dreaming again. _Was I dreaming? _My heart started to race as I focused my eyes on him.

"S-ss-stefan." I studdered quietly.

* * *

**I lied! Not much Stefan in this chapter, sorry! I want to take my time with writing, I know everyone wants Stefan back (I do too!) and he's baaaccckkkk! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will explain things a little better. Next chapter will include Stefan for sure, stay tuned! xo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefan ~**

Everything was a blur, he had forgotten what had happened for a moment. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. _Where am I? _He slightly turned his head around. I couldn't see much from my current position on the floor. I suddenly heard quiet footsteps coming from behind me.

"Finally." The stranger mumbled. "You're awake." The stranger spoke, sounding bored.

"What the hell is going on?" He replied with a groggy tone. "Who are you and where am I?" I replied with a frustrated tone.

"One question at a time." The stranger replied, sounding amused by my questions. "You're safe, for now. That's all you need to know." The stranger replied with a firm tone.

I turned my head around and caught a glimpse of the stranger, it was a girl. She had strangest hair color I had ever seen, neon green. Her skin was so pale it made her hair seem even brighter. She looked unfamiliar, I had never met her before. _I wonder what her name is? What does she want with me? _My thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice.

"My name is Qetsiyah." She paused for a moment. "But you can call me Tessa." She replied.

"Why am I here?" I replied with a confused tone. "What do you want with me?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

She stared at me for a moment, looking a bit confused. _I know who she is now. Why would she tell me who she is?_ I stared thinking of every possible explanation for being here. My mind was deep in thought, thinking about what had happened before I came here. _I was at… a quiet place…. A bar? I was hungry and I fed, and then.__.__. I walked outside_? The past events were coming back to me slowly, but I still couldn't remember how I got here.

"You nearly burned up out there." She replied quietly.

_Burned up? _I quickly looked down at my fingers. _No daylight ring, of course. _I shook my head in confusion and looked back up in her direction.

"Why did you save me?" I asked in a serious tone.

As I looked at her, I saw her expression suddenly change. My question had caught her off guard. It had been a few moments, I wasn't sure if she would answer my question. After a minute of complete silence, she finally spoke.

"I need your help." She replied with a blank tone. "I need you to help me kill Silas." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked freely.

I placed both of my hands at my side, pushing myself up off of the wooden floor I had been sitting on. I stood up for a moment, trying to catch my balance; I was weak. I knew the little amount of human blood I had consumed earlier wasn't enough to fulfil my growing hunger. I stood still for a moment, looking around at my surroundings for the first time since I had woken up. The first thing I noticed was a pool table and juke box; it was clear I was in a bar. Now that I had stood up and walked around a bit, the smell of blood was becoming intoxicating.

"Is there someone else here?" I asked blankly. "Is someone dead?" I turned around and faced her.

She still had a look on her face I couldn't quite figure out. She looked confused or empty, I couldn't tell.

"Yes." She replied to my question sounding emotionless. "You fed from someone before I got here." She replied again with a different tone.

"That doesn't answer my question." I replied angrily. "Is someone dead?" I mumbled.

"Yes." She spoke. "You killed _her_." She mumbled and pointed towards the empty bar.

"I don't even remember killing anyone." I replied blankly. "Everything is a blur. I don't even remember coming here in the first place." I replied in a quiet tone.

There was an awkward silence that I just couldn't take anymore. I was starting to get frustrated. She still hadn't answered my previous question about _why she needs me to help her kill Silas. _The smell of blood was filling the air, I needed to distract myself before it got the best of me.

"Why do you need my help to kill Silas?" I asked again, hoping I would get a answer this time.

"Because you two are linked." She answered seriously. "If I can get in your mind, I can stop S-s-silas by taking away his mind control." She replied and crossed her arms nervously.

I couldn't help but notice she stuttered when she said his name. I focused my attention back on what she had just said. _Mind control? What would taking mind control away from a two thousand year old vampire exactly do? I doubt she can do it. _I was still a bit confused on why Silas and I were connected in the first place. I had just found out his true form before he shoved me in a safe where I died hundreds of times. The memories of that time were still fresh in my mind, they haunted me, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forget what happened.

"Let's get started." She replied with a firm tone. "We don't have much time." She replied and looked out the front door.

_Time? What was she talking about? _I looked over at the door she was staring at. To my dismay, it was still bright outside, there was no way I could run away now. _What did she have planned for me? Was she going to kill me? _

"Come here." She replied with a bossy tone and pointed to a chair. "Now." She requested impatiently.

I didn't even think about my next move, it was like I was being compelled. I walked in her direction and sat down like she requested. _What was I thinking? Was I walking into a death trap?_ I might not make it to see another day, this could be my last day. I sat there for a moment and watched her as she walked towards a black duffle bag. _I wonder what's in there._ I couldn't help my curious thoughts. _Was she going to stake me or torture me? Or both? _The word torture sent a chill down my spine; I couldn't handle anymore torture. I had so many thoughts running through my mind as I sat there, waiting for her to make her next move. _Would I ever see Damon and Elena again? Elena. _My thoughts were getting the best of me, I was suddenly overwhelmed with mixed emotions. _Elena didn't love me anymore, she didn't care. That's why nobody found me. _I couldn't stop the overpowering emotions I was feeling, I couldn't control it. I just had to keep hoping Tessa wouldn't kill me. _How long had I been in the safe for? A few weeks? _I still had so many questions I knew would never be answered.

"Ok, let's get started." She stood up and walked towards me. "Are you ready?" She asked carelessly, knowing I wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Yes." I replied trying not to sound worried. "I'm ready." I replied again, sounding confident.

She took another step closer to me. I noticed she had something in her hands, a rope of some sort. _She really is going to torture me. _She delicately started wrapping the rope around my hands, feet, and torso. After a few moments she had completed tying me up. I wasn't sure why she was tying me up but I decided not to ask.

"What are you going to do to me so you can take away Silas's mind control?" I asked quietly, making direct eye contact with her.

She looked into my eyes for a moment before she took a step back. She looked so confident in what she was doing. I wondered what it was like to have such confidence.

"I'm going to get into your mind, which allows me to get into Silas's mind." She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I'm going to wipe his mind clean of his powers and thoughts." She spoke quietly and looked down at me.

"And that will solve the problem you have with him?" I asked curiously. "For good?" I looked up at her still figure.

"Yes." She finally answered after a few moments of silence. "I'm going to take care of part of the problem." She turned around and started walking towards the bar.

"And you're sure it will work? I replied with an impatient tone.

She stopped walking for a moment and turned back around to face me. She looked a little annoyed by my question, but I didn't care. If she was going to go into my mind just to mess with Silas's, I wanted to make sure it was going to work.

"I'm always sure." She smiled lightly and started walking towards the bar.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm VERY happy with the amount of views I've gotten so far on the story - it's good to know people are reading it! Please make sure you review so I can know if people are enjoying the story and what you want to happen within the next few chapters. Stefan is back now! (yay!) The next few chapters will have Stefan/Elena/Damon scenes for sure. Enjoy! xo **


End file.
